k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 2, Chapter 11
Volume 2, Chapter 11 is a chapter of the second Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary The members of the Light Music Club are seen practicing eagerly for the upcoming festival of their school. Ritsu and Tsumugi are still concerned about the bands guitarist, Yui, who is absent due to her cold. The next day, Yui actually shows up in school but it is quickly revealed that she is still sick, although she tries to hide it. After school, Mio and Azusa are surprised to see Yui again, but as she collapses after being patted on the shoulder by Mio, the surprise turns into dismay. While being treated by Mugi, Yui states that she wanted to do her best for the festival but since her cold is not better than before, she tells them to do the concert without her. Azusa shouts that she would rather not perform at all than performing without Yui. Mio manages to calm Azusa down who was unconsciously strangling Yui. She then forbids Yui to come to the club room until she is completely recovered. Azusa calls Yui's younger sister Ui Hirasawa to pick Yui up. Seconds later, Ui is bursting into the room to bring her sister home. In the meantime, Ritsu notices that Azusa is actually concerned about Yui which she negates with a non-credible reason that can't fool Ritsu and Mugi at all. Mio then spurs the other members on and tasks Ritsu and Mugi to move the equipment to the auditorium. Ritsu, who is unwilling to work, fakes a cold but Mio sees through the lie. However, Ritsu pays her back by tasking her to practice the role of the vocalist in case Yui can't make it, something that is completely negated by Mio. The next day, Mio is completely nervous and tries to hide it at all costs, amazing Azusa. As the equipment is finally moved to the auditorium, Ritsu and Mugi once again lament the fact that Yui is missing and Ritsu instantly uses the situation to tease the worried looking Azusa. Shortly afterwards, Sawako Yamanaka shows up with the information that she made a better version of her yukata that also protects against the cold. To prove it to the club members, she presents them one yukata which is worn by a healthy Yui. Everybody is glad to see her again and asks if she is back to usual again which Yui affirms. At that moment, Ui comes in the room with Yui's guitar which she forgot at home, proving that she really is back to her usual self. Mio then tells her that Azusa was really worried about her and that she should apologize to her. Yui intends to do so with a kiss, leading Azusa to automatically slap her. On stage, the band prepares the concert. Yui greets the audience and the band starts playing Fuwa Fuwa Time. After the concert, the band sits silently at a camp-fire until Ritsu states that their concert was completely horrible, leading Azusa to snap. She starts scolding Yui for her lousy performance which Yui tries to justify with her cold, but Azusa can't be calmed by that excuse. However, Mio and Ritsu are not half as angry about it and state that this is the vibe of their club after all. Trivia * The cover picture of this chapter was used in the opening of the first season of the anime during Ritsu's introduction. * In the anime adaptation, Yui apologises to Azusa by hugging her (instead of trying to kiss her) * In the anime adaptation, Yui forgot her guitar at home. After picking up the guitar and during her run to the school, she reflects her time in the light music club. In the mean time, Sawako Yamanaka was playing Yuis guitar part and Mio was singing. * The anime adaptation of this chapter greatly differs in terms of the outcome of the concert. Instead of a terrible failure, the concert ends splendid with the band even being able to hold an encore. Category:Manga Chapters